The wish box
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Watari makes the world a happier place, taking on one person at a time with his special wish box. Make a wish and see if it comes true! Wish 1 is N/M. NOW UP: Wish 3: L's second wish. What does he want more than anything in the world? And does he get it?
1. Wish one

The wish box

**AN: So, warning: it's very fluffy, so the characters are probably OOC. 'Cause if they wouldn't be, the story wouldn't be able to be fluffy and cuddly and stuff :) Review please!**

Watari was a kind, loving man. He was quite the miracle actually, because he could get through to anyone. He was the only one that could have a proper conversation with L (besides when he was being nice and father-like to the children) and the only one Mello ever listened to. It was therefore that, when he saw Near sitting all by himself in the snow, he decided to go out and change it. Darn, if he'd managed to make L wear shoes (two years ago, robbery in China, and he wanted to go out and shoot people _bare-foot_. No way Watari was going to let him) he could manage to get something out of Near. Or at least make him look less uncaring at all times.

Near, outside, freezing his ass off, was surprised to see the older man, but as always it didn't show. He continued playing with his robots, paying no mind to his surroundings. Watari carefully sat down next to Near, feeling his bottom go cold immediately. How Near could stand it, was beyond him, and he'd brought a blanket, but that was meant to keep Near warm, not his own bum.

"Here you go Near," he said, smiling brightly. Near looked up at him with those big eyes of him, and Watari wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. "I don't want you to catch a cold Dear," he explained to the blinking boy. "So I thought, why not bring the boy something to warm up."

Near nodded and muttered a polite "thank you", wrapping the blanket closely around his body. After that all went silent again. Watari gave a little cough, but Near was too busy bumping his robots together. A little further away some kids were playing football. Mello and Matt sat a bit away from them, whispering. Watari gave them a smile, but they didn't notice. He then returned his attention to Near.

"Listen Near," he began in his nice tone. Not that he had a not-nice tone, just… this one was _really_ nice. "I brought something, and I thought you might want to do me a pleasure," he got out an old, red box. It was made out of wood, and used to hold very expensive sweets. Near looked up at Watari again, examining the box. Watari could tell he had made the boy curious. "I thought maybe you wanted to tribute to our wish-box?"

Near tipped his head to the side a bit, looking cuter than ever before.

"The wish-box?" He questioned.

For all his wits, this was beyond him. Watari nodded, coming a bit closer.

"I only bring it out when I feel people are in need of some _magic_," he whispered, putting all the excitement he could muster in the last word. Near put out a hand, his nibble fingers running over the smooth wood. It was obvious that Near was curious to this sort of 'magic', since he hardly believed there was any such thing. "I know you are just fine, and happy the way you are, but I thought you might enjoy this. You tell me your wish, write it down, and put it in the box." Watari got out a little piece of paper. Near's hands fell from the box.

"What if you have nothing to wish for?" He asked.

"Oh, but surely there must be something you'd like?" He wrapped an arm around the little boy and pulled him closer. "Even L wished for something, when he was still a little boy! I'm sure there's _something_ you want." He looked down at the pale kid. He was staring off into the distance, clearly thinking.

After a while he said: "I think I know something…" and then tilted his head up, to whisper something into Watari's ear. Watari's eyes widened, surprised and slightly shocked. When Near pulled back and looked at him, he decided to smile. No need to discourage the boy, or tell him things he wasn't supposed to know—what is wished in the wish box, stays in the wish box.

"Great. Write it down, and put it in here," Near looked a bit distrusting at the box. "Don't worry, the secret's safe with me," Watari gave a wink, and handed over the paper and pen. "Go on."

Near eyed the paper once, then took it and wrote his wish in little letters. Watari gave him another smile, and put the paper in the box.

"What now?" Near asked, eyes wide and questioning.

"Now you wait until your wish comes true." Watari said.

Near gave Watari a sceptical look. He clearly didn't believe in the magic of the wish-box. Or in plain magic. He was quite realistic, and didn't believe that a box could actually make his wish come true. And he had to admit (though he didn't out loud) he was sad to realize there was slim to no chance of him ever getting what he wanted.

"I doubt that it will." Near said, returning his attention to his robots.

Watari gave a deep sigh.

"Have a bit faith Near," he gave the boy a small hug and stood up again. "Who knows éh."

He walked away without Near even noticing—he was too deep in thought. And although he was fully aware of the fact that Near might not believe in the wish-box, he'd at least seen him smile. He'd spiked his curiosity and he knew more about Near now. All in all, faze one of his master-plan, was a success. Now all he needed was to get a certain chocoholic to pursue his own wish; that would certainly lead to some interesting results.

Mello glanced over at Near, and at the wooden box. He knew that box, since he himself had deposited his own wish in the same box not so long ago. What was Watari playing at? What if Near saw his wish? No one was allowed to know what he'd wished for!

Muttering a fast excuse to Matt, he got up and went to sit next to Near. Matt seemed rather confused, but didn't comment, just continued playing videogames.

Near didn't even as much as blink when Mello sat down, seconds after Watari left. He probably hadn't even noticed the blonde. Just smacked his robots together. Mello frowned slightly. What sort of thing was that to do? How could Near possibly enjoy smacking them together like that. It didn't make sense.

He scraped his throat, demanding some attention. Near gazed up once, confirming Mello's presence, and went back to his robots.

"So…" Mello began, trying a nice-voice—it didn't come close to Watari's, but it was as nice as could be expected of _Mello_. "What did you wish for?"

And the effect it had went unseen by everyone except him. Near actually started blushing. Sure, his face stayed emotionless, as always, but he actually _blushed_. His cheeks got a red glow and all. Mello's frown grew. What the hell was he blushing about?

"Nothing important." Near commented.

"Oh? Well if it's not important, then you can tell me." Mello tried.

Near looked up, blush still evident, and seemed to be thinking. He then said, with a tad of bitterness in his voice: "Why would I ever want to tell you my wish?"

"I'll tell you mine." Mello said, lying, of course.

Near's eyes started twinkling with curiosity.

"_You_ made a wish?"

Mello nodded, leaning back in the glistering snow a bit. He really liked winter. Everything was cold, always matching his feelings. The world was dying, but no one seemed to care. Just like he was broken inside; no one cared either.

"Everyone has something they want Near," Mello whispered. "Even the evil, messed up kids. We all want something."

"Well, than what did you wish for?" Near asked curiously.

He wasn't about to tell Mello what he wanted. Focussing on his robots again he heard Mello sigh, and then suddenly someone grasped his chin and there were lips upon his own.

"I wished a kiss from you." Mello said, and made motions to stand up again, though he didn't.

"I..." Near blushed, not knowing what to say. Apparently the only thing that managed to faze him, were displays of love. "I wished for that too." He admitted silently.

They cuddled closer and watched as snow fell from the sky, whilst inside Watari smiled happily. Yes, the wish box had done the trick again. More broken hearts had been healed.

_Fin._

**AN: I think I'm going to make this a chapter story, with all the stuff the wish box has done in the past, and to other people. See, the wish box isn't meant for one wish per kid, no, it's something like a prayer, but Kids' size :) So everyone gets to make as many wishes as they want. I'd do something involving L, next up, if you'd like. Review and let me know what you think, otherwise I wont bother writing more.**


	2. Wish two

Wish two

**AN: though in time-parallel-ness, it should be before Wish One, here's wish two:**

L's nubby hands traced the hard, red wood in amazement. It was rather pretty, he thought. He wondered what had been inside it, guessing it must have been candy—the sweet smell penetrated through his nostrils, and he could imagine all the sugary goodness that must have once been inside that box. He almost started drooling when Watari entered the room, and he quickly put the box back on the desk.

"L, is something wrong?" Watari asked, sitting down in his chair.

He pulled the little boy onto his lap, and took the box into his hands. L looked up at the man, then at the box. Eventually he shook his head.

"You know what this is?" Watari gestured at the object he was holding, and L shook his head again, staring up at him with big innocent eyes.

"It's my special wish-box," he handed over the box, and L went back to feeling the smooth wood. "It's really just like magic."

Here L's look turned sceptical.

"There's no such thing." He said, and—as if loosing all interest—he put the box back on the desk.

"Well, I don't know about that," Watari smiled, and took a piece of paper from his stack. "I think you should try it. No one will know what you wished for. And if it doesn't work, what's do you have to loose?"

L put his thumb to his lips pensively. Then he said: "fine. What should I do?"

"Just tell me your wish, write it down on a paper, and put it in there."

L blinked twice, then outstretched his neck to whisper his wish in Watari's ear. Watari grinned, and gave L the paper. When he'd written down his wish in small, gothic letters, he put it in the box, noting that there weren't any other wishes in there.

Watari got up, setting the boy down and taking his hand. He started walking out of his office.

"Why weren't there any other wishes in there?" L asked curiously, not even noticing that they were heading for the kitchen.

"Your wish was the first one to be made." Watari explained.

The raven-head's eyes grew again.

"But... then how can you be sure it worked?"

"Well, we're off to bake a cake. So, it worked."

L frowned.

"That's cheating." He said accusingly.

They entered the kitchen, and Watari set the small boy on the island in the middle of the room.

"No it's not. Your wish is being fulfilled. The box works—it just needs someone to help him a hand, since it can't bake a cake all by itself."

L pulled up his legs and smiled idly. Maybe Watari was right. Everyone needed a hand every now and again—so why wouldn't a magic wish-box need it? And, his wish was being fulfilled. He was getting his strawberry-short-cake. He really shouldn't be complaining.

**AN: Sorry for the short wish :D L just wanted to test the box first! Next up will be his first _real_ wish!**


	3. Wish three

Wish Three

"I think I want to make a new wish Watari, is that possible?" L asked from the counter. Watari turned.

"You no longer want cake?" He'd already started on the batter—L better had not changed his mind!

"No, no, I want the cake too!" L exclaimed. "But... maybe I can make another wish? One that works on long-term?"

"Hmm," Watari held his chin in thought. "One that works on long-term?"

L nodded.

"Like... you wish it now, but it doesn't necessarily mean you get your wish right away?"

The boy nodded again, nervously fidgeting with his shirt as he tapped his feet against the counter. Watari smiled, and went back to his batter.

"I think that would be an excellent idea. What would you like to wish for?" he asked as he added some flour and a huge amount of sugar.

"I... I wish to be happy one day, Watari-kun." The boy said pensively, bringing his thumb to his lip.

Watari's movements stilled immediately and he stared down into the bowl—that wish held such... he couldn't say it, or think it—it hurt a bit.

"Are you not happy?" He asked silently—he truly wanted L to be happy, he saw the boy as family and cared for him dearly. He couldn't stand the idea that all of this—L's new family, Wammy-house, everything Watari had given him, everything he'd wanted to brighten L's day—made the boy unhappy.

"Oh no, please, don't take this the wrong way," L said immediately, not wanting the man to feel sad. "I care for you very much, and I am very happy here—you are my family and I thank you for making my life worth the while, but," he paused. "Some day I want someone... special, to brighten my day—someone like me, a friend. Maybe even a... partner, I suppose."

The older man turned around again, smiling—_aha._ So L just wanted someone to love him—a girlfriend of sorts. Someone to be there for him unconditionally.

"Well, that's seems fair," he pointed to the box that he'd set next to the small boy. "Write it down—I'm sure you'll be granted your wish, though you might have to wait a few years."

"That's okay," L took a piece of paper, balancing the box on his knee and using it to write in neat gothic letters. "I don't want it yet—I just think it would be nice when I'm older."

Watari nodded and continued stirring the batter. L sat in silence and eventually asked: "is there nothing you would want Watari?"

"Are you kidding me," he chuckled slightly, and got out milk to add to the batter. "I have everything I want right here."

And L couldn't help smiling that odd smile of his.

Years later, when he felt his eyes drooping close, finding sleep after weeks of going without, he realised that Watari's wish box did need some help every now and then. But there was a body on top of his, and auburn hair against his chest—so really, he wasn't in any position to complain. Because he'd gotten Light when life had been dark—and that was something to be thankful for. Even if maybe this couldn't last forever, at least this moment, and this love, would always be real, would always be something he'd remember. And he really did feel grateful—for the wish-box, because he was sure it somehow created this perfect opportunity to extend his happiness. For he truly had been happy before, but this sort of happiness was different. Light muttered something that sounded suspiciously much like 'aishituro' but L knew that already.

The body shifted a bit again, moving comfortably and L really didn't know what to do—because truly, there was a gorgeous, naked boy on top of him, and he'd never felt like this before. Courtesy to the wish-box, of course, but that didn't change the fact that this was absolutely breathtaking, and he finally believed that the box was truly magic—he was too far gone to be able to explain, but this felt good. He'd gotten all he'd wanted, and it felt better than he could have ever imagined.

When Watari went over the footage in the morning, checking for any oddities, he blushed a bright red. But, so he realised minutes after, this was a good thing—because L had gotten his wish, however brief the moment. And when he got into the main room, he realised the moment wasn't brief at all, because there they were again—yet this time there was the distant air of shared secrecy about them, and the way they handled each other was with so much more care—very responsive to everything the other did. And Watari smiled, because L had finally gotten true happiness—ah, the wish-box did it again.

**AN: I know this was short too—but don't worry, later there will be more Kira-era wishes Though the next one will be NearMello again Oo Let me know what you think éh. Oh, and feel free to tell me if this was just complete rubbish.**


End file.
